


Restless

by dustygondola



Series: Only then can you belong to me [1]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Author doesnt know how to write anything long, Christine is cute, Cute, Erik is Soft, Erik is a Sweetheart, Erik is insecure, F/M, Fluff, I hope, Oops, Sleepless night, at all, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustygondola/pseuds/dustygondola
Summary: Erik can't seem to fall asleep. He ponders his love for Christine.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Only then can you belong to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2196624
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by the song Another Sleepless Night from the musical In Trousers. Loosely.

He still couldn't believe it. Christine was his. All his! How he had longed for her! It was like being with an angel. Yes, surely she was an angel. Because, laying here was heaven, and whenever she kissed him he would nearly shake with happiness. When she was near, it was as if the pain, every moment of fear that had ever occured in his pitiful life ceased to exist.

Erik lay awake, still pondering how he deserved such a pure being. He had no answer. And yet, Christine loved him. He looked at her perfection; golden hair sprawled out on the pillow, a light warmth radiating from her flawless skin as she slept, and sighed. She was truly beautiful, and Erik couldn't understand how this goddess could love him. He had no nose, for gods' sake! But still, she could see past his looks and love him. 

As if she could sense his wandering thoughts of insecurity, Christine pulled Erik against her. Her eyes fluttered open and after a short moment, she spoke. ''Can't sleep?'' she asked, smiling slightly. Her lips were so pretty. Erik wished his own smile was as calming. 

''Yes, it seems I cannot rest tonight,'' he mumbled in response. ''I apologise if my sleeplessness awoke you.''

''No, dear. I simply woke up on my own. Not your fault,'' Christine reassured. ''I love you.''

Once again, she pulled herself closer to Erik. She kissed him lightly, and fell back into her dreams. With Christine's heartbeat gently lulling him, Erik did end up drifting off as well that night.


End file.
